Wątek forum:Gdybania i inne teorie spiskowe/@comment-37022546-20181208124627/@comment-37231425-20190111213734
NekoWarrior napisał(-a): Cassteline napisała: Może jednak sen będzie miał coś wspólnego z dalszą częścią? Zestawienie akurat jest wytłumaczone zobaczeniem przez Su tych postaci razem, ale może coś tam siedzi głębiej? Mam nadzieje, że Beemov serio nie wystrzelił tak z tym po prostu z dupy... A moze w następnym odcinku naprawde będziemy mogły porozmawiać szczerze z WSem? Prawdopodobnie Su nie będzie w stanie teraz gadać z WS przez co może dojdzie do dramy bo Su nagle z dnia na dzień zacznie go unikać, wybranek zmuszony cała sytuacje w końcu złapie gdzieś Su (może poprosi jej znajomych o pomoc? Fajnie gdyby Alexy i Roza w końcu zrobili coś dla Su) i wyzna jej że ją lubi przez co jej zachowanie go szczególnie rani/denerwuje. Tak. Zgadam się w 100%. Uważam, że te sny mają na celu uświadomić że osoba, (którą wybraliśmy naszej Su na WS-a) nie jest jej obojętna i to jest początek tego, że za to do niej docierać, a że narazie jest tymi snami zagubiona(nie ma co się w sumie dziwić) to wiadomo, że za nim to sobie poukłada w tej główce to będzie ich unikać, a gdy w końcu poukłada, wówczas odważy się na szczerą rozmowę(nie nikt nie mówi, że przyzna się do tego snu, raczej zachowa to dla siebie, bo owy sen mam zupełnie inny cel), a póki co to nasi wybrankowie/ka będą rozczarowani, smutni czy nawet podirytowani, bo nie będą rozumieli, skąd taaka nagła zmiana w jej zachowaniu , wobec ich osoby(bo tu z nimi gada i wszysko jest ok, a nagle odgradza się od nich niewidzialnym murem(zwłaszcza Rayen, Hyun iPryia i Chani mogą nie rozumieć co się dzieje, bo Nat i Kas mogą sobie pomyśleć, że Su jest na nich zła w związku z tą sytuacją, która miała miejsce w kuchni podczas tego wieczoru, który miał miejsce kikla godzin wcześniej+ jeszcze do co do Nata on może pomyśleć, że Su się wścieka z powodu tego iż "leci on sobie z nią w kulki" nie mówiąc jej o co chodzi z jego tymi "podejrzanymi interesami", które (jak twierdzi są bardzo niebezpieczne), chcą ją przed nimi chronić. Ps. "Fajnie gdyby Alexy i Roza w końcu zrobili coś dla Su"- o tak, niech pokażą, że są warci tego by określać ich mianem przyjaciół, a nie tylko Su ma do nich latać ciągle jak piesek "na posyłki" i rozwiązywać ich problemy...Strasznie zepsuli te postaci, szczerze, sszkoda, że Kim jest mało w odcinkachch... Ona jest naprawdę spoko i uważam, że jest zbyt niedocenioną postacią...Jeżeli dalej będą tacy irytujący to chyba zacznę z nimi obniżać lovo, albo starać się wybierać inne postaci do wspólnego spędzania czasu jak w tym odcinku, gdzie mamy wybór między Rozą, a Chani. A jeśl chodzi o ten przełom w 10 odc. to znając naszą Su może zająć jej tak z odcinek może dwa na rozważania(a wszyscy wiemy, że Su ciążko się myśli ;) hihi i mocztzebuje nieco więcej zasu na ogarnięcie wielu rzeczy, a jeśli chodzi o sprawy sercowe to jż w ogóle ;) no chyba, że logika od czasu liceum wskoczyła na wyższy level i nastąpił jakiś przełom w jej toku myślenia ;)